Vueltas y más vueltas
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en un orfanato y luego se separan . ¿Se volveran a ver?
1. Chapter 1

Vueltas y más vueltas

principio

_La gente cree que el tiempo es una fuente que fluye continua y segura, pero, yo he visto la cara al tiempo y os puedo asegurar que no es así…_

Bella POV

Mis padres habían muerto, y no tenía familia alguna. Me llevaron a un orfanato. Odiaba la idea de ir allí.

Una vez allí me llevaron a una sala de juegos en los que había varios niños. Pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue un niño que había en una esquina y nadie jugaba con el. El niño estaba muy triste y a el parecía no importarle que estuviera solo.

Me acerque a el.

-Hola soy Bella. ¿Cómo te llamas?-el pareció extrañado no se creía que le estuviera hablando a el.

-Hola soy Edward.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunté inocente.

-¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo?

-Si claro. Vamos afuera.-ella le tendió su pequeña mano y el la cogió encantado y se fueron al parque que tenían fuera.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 9 años. ¿Y tu?-pregunto el amablemente

-Ahora mismo tengo 8 pero dentro de dos semanas cumplo los 9.

Desde entonces nos hicimos muy amigos, pero ocurrió lo inevitable lo adoptaron y poco después a mi.

-Edward- empecé sollozando en su pecho- no te olvides de mi. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Bella no te voy a olvidar nunca. Te lo prometo.-Después de esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Edward POV

Hacía varios años había llegado a ese orfanato y nadie se había relacionado conmigo, nadie absolutamente nadie.

La razón de que este aquí es que mi madre no me quiso al nacer. Poco después de tenerme me dejo en la puerta de este orfanato y la señora Quein me recogió y me ha cuidado desde entonces.

Hoy llegaba una chica nueva, pero sabía que no se acercaría a mi nunca.

Estaba en un rincón como siempre. Cuando de repente una dulce voz me habló:

-Hola soy Bella. ¿Cómo te llamas?- me extrañe mucho

-Hola soy Edward.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunto ella inocente.

-¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo?

-Si claro. Vamos afuera.-ella me tendió su pequeña mano y la cogí encantado. Después nos fuimos a jugar fuera.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 9 años. ¿Y tu?-pregunté amablemente

-Ahora mismo tengo 8 pero dentro de dos semanas cumplo los 9.

Unos 8 años después me adoptaron.

-Edward- empezó ella sollozando en mi pecho- no te olvides de mi. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Bella no te voy a olvidar nunca. Te lo prometo.-Después de esto le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché.

Supe que este adiós me dolió mucho. Yo me había enamorado de ella y seguramente no la vería nunca más, pero la buscaré hasta en el fin del mundo si hace falta.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2. ¿Será el?

Bella POV

Yo vivía ahora en Phoenix con mi familia, los Brandon, que tenían dos hijos Emmett y Alice, los cuales tenían pareja Emmett estaba con Rosalie y Alice estaba con el hermano de Rosalie, Jasper. Con ellos soy feliz, pero me falta una persona en mi vida, persona a la que no veía desde hace 5 años y a la cual no he podido olvidar y de la que estoy enamorada desde que le vi. No he podido sacarme a Edward de la cabeza.

Estaba en la sala de estar viendo la tele con Alice esperando a que echaran un concierto de su cantante favorito y por fin empezó.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo con aquella voz aterciopelada, que estaba en la pantalla, que yo reconocería en cualquier sitio. Me sobresalte un poco porque el que estaba en la pantalla era Edward, Mi Edward.

-Alice es Edward, Mi Edward.

-Bella hablas enserio.- asentí.

-Gracias a todos por venir- dijo el- como este es mi primer concierto aquí en mi ciudad, Phoenix, me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a la persona que marcó mi vida tan solo cuando tenía 9 años. Esta canción se la dedico a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Bella, de la cual me tuvieron que separar cuando fui adoptado por mi familia. Se la dedico a ella, porque después de 5 años no la he olvidado. Y sin más dilación mi canción:

(N/A: Leed la canción por favor es muy bonita)

_Aquel día que llegaste a mi vida, _

_en aquel oscuro y sombrío orfanato,_

_te convertiste en mi mejor amiga,_

_en aquel momento supe que lo serias para toda la vida._

_Estuve en el pasado por un rato,_

_tuve un flash y sonreí,_

_¿estoy loco?, te extraño Bella._

_Era tan real e iba tan bien,_

_que algún día tenía que despertar,_

_todo lo que dejamos en ese lugar,_

_puede que no lo volvamos a encontrar._

_Dibujaré un mapa con todas las memorias que tengo, _

_las conectaré y de esa manera te encontraré._

_Y después de encontrarte reviviremos esos momentos,_

_que dejamos atrás._

_Estuve en el pasado por un rato,_

_tuve un flash y sonreí,_

_¿estoy loco?, te extraño Bella._

_No tienes que quererme,_

_solo saber el tiempo,_

_que ambos tuvimos,_

_y ni siquiera,_

_quiero verte triste._

_Se feliz._

Estaba apunto de que me diera una parada cardiaca.

Siguió con su concierto y al terminar dijo:

-Gracias-dijo aquella voz- y Bella si lo esta viendo, llama dentro de una hora a este número, 636-96-69-85, repito para que lo apuntes,-cogí papel y lápiz-636-96-69-85. Gracias publico por estar hoy aquí y a los que están en casa gracias por verme. Buenas noches a todos.-Y con esas palabras abandono el escenario.

Alice estaba estupefacta.

-Bella es Edward, el Edward de la infancia del que tanto me as hablado.

-Alice es el no cabe duda de que es el. Tengo tanto que preguntarle, tanto que contarle, y como me voy yo a atrever a hablar con el después de tanto tiempo. Alice sabes lo que siento por el y no se si voy a poder hablar con el.

-No pasa nada el quiere hablar contigo cuanto antes y lo tiene muy claro. Dentro de una hora lo llamas y habláis.

La hora se me hizo eterna.

-Alice no ponte tú y luego me lo pasas.

-Vale.

Alice marcó el número y espero a que alguien le cogiera el teléfono.

-Hola. Buenas noches. Esta Edward.

Esperé un poco mientras que la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono contestaba.

Alice me entrego el teléfono. Espere a que alguien hablara.

-Hola. Al habla Edward. ¿Quién es?-esas palabras era las primeras que oía de su boca desde hace años.

-Hola Edward. Soy yo Bella.

-He hecho lo que prometí, te dije que no te olvidaría y me prometí a mi mismo que te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

En ese momento casi rompo a llorar porque se acordaba de lo que me había prometido. En ese mismo momento yo estaba en trance cuando oí su voz aterciopelada diciéndome:

-¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí?

-Si, si es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo y me ha sorprendido mucho.

-A mi también me ha sorprendido. Puedes quedar mañana por la mañana para ir al centro comercial a tomarnos un café en Stubacks.

-Si puedo. ¿A que hora?

-A las diez de la mañana te viene bien.

-Si.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana Edward.

Y colgó.

Estaba deseando que fuera ya mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3. Esperándote.

Edward POV

Habían pasado demasiados años desde que no había visto a mi querida Bella. La echaba tanto de menos y además lo que sentía por ella se ha incrementado. La quería encontrar ya. Hoy daría un concierto, de hecho no es que hoy daba un concierto que si pero que me quedaba poco tiempo para salir fuera, y voy a probar suerte.

-Edward, tienes que salir ya.

Salí en seguida, no quería estar más dentro de ese camerino.

-Buenas noches a todos- dije en cuanto salí al escenario- Gracias a todos por venir como este es mi primer concierto aquí en mi ciudad, Phoenix, me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a la persona que marcó mi vida tan solo cuando tenía 9 años. Esta canción se la dedico a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Bella, de la cual me tuvieron que separar cuando fui adoptado por mi familia. Se la dedico a ella, porque después de 5 años no la he olvidado. Y sin más dilación mi canción:

_Aquel día que llegaste a mi vida, _

_en aquel oscuro y sombrío orfanato,_

_te convertiste en mi mejor amiga,_

_en aquel momento supe que lo serias para toda la vida._

_Estuve en el pasado por un rato,_

_tuve un flash y sonreí,_

_¿estoy loco?, te extraño Bella._

_Era tan real e iba tan bien,_

_que algún día tenía que despertar,_

_todo lo que dejamos en ese lugar,_

_puede que no lo volvamos a encontrar._

_Dibujaré un mapa con todas las memorias que tengo, _

_las conectaré y de esa manera te encontraré._

_Y después de encontrarte reviviremos esos momentos,_

_que dejamos atrás._

_Estuve en el pasado por un rato,_

_tuve un flash y sonreí,_

_¿estoy loco?, te extraño Bella._

_No tienes que quererme,_

_solo saber el tiempo,_

_que ambos tuvimos,_

_y ni siquiera,_

_quiero verte triste._

_Se feliz._

Esperaba que hubiera escuchado la canción.

Estuve toda la noche, mientras cantaba, pensando en ella.

Ya era hora de irse.

-Gracias y Bella si lo esta viendo, llama dentro de una hora a este número, 636-96-69-85, repito para que lo apuntes, 636-96-69-85. Gracias publico por estar hoy aquí y a los que están en casa gracias por verme. Buenas noches a todos.-Y con esas palabras abandoné el escenario.

Fui rápido a mi camerino a recoger mis cosas y me fui a casa. Y me pegue un gran baño relajante. Cuando terminé me fui a mi habitación esperando la llamada de mi querida Bella.

Tocaron a la puerta. Mi madre adoptiva, Esme, entro por la puerta.

-Hola hijo. Me ha encantado tu nueva canción. Edward es que me come la curiosidad, ¿quién es Bella?

-Mamá…

-Edward puedes confiar en mí. Te quiero como si fueras mi hijo.

-Mamá ella es la única amiga que tuve desde que estuve en el orfanato. Antes de irme le prometí que no la olvidaría nunca y me prometí a mi mismo que la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Hijo eso es precioso, pero ¿qué sientes tú por esa chica?

-Mamá estoy loco por ella. Estoy enamorado de ella desde que llegó al orfanato. Ella era diferente de las demás.

-Hijo si de verdad sientes eso por ella, no la dejes escapar. Me voy abajo.

Esme cerró y se fue. Estuve pensando y en ese mismo pensamiento me perdí.

Unos suaves nudillos tocaron a mi puerta y se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Esme.

-Edward el teléfono. Es para ti.

Baje y cogí el teléfono.

-Hola. Al habla Edward. ¿Quién es?-contesté ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

-Hola Edward. Soy yo Bella.

-He hecho lo que prometí, te dije que no te olvidaría y me prometí a mi mismo que te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Estuvo un tiempo sin hablar, creía que había colgado.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas ahí?

-Si, si es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba contigo y me ha sorprendido mucho.

-A mi también me ha sorprendido. Puedes quedar mañana por la mañana para ir al centro comercial a tomarnos un café en Stubacks.

-Si puedo. ¿A que hora?

-A las diez de la mañana te viene bien.

-Si.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana Edward.

Y colgué.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4. No me lo puedo creer

Bella POV

Alice después de que hablara con el vino a preguntarme que me había dicho y después se fue por donde había venido.

Esa noche no puede dormir mucho, pero cuando estaba amaneciendo me dormí hasta que sonó el despertador.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no había estado así en mi vida.

Baje a desayunar y allí estaba mi madre adoptiva, Karen, y ella era muy objetiva se daba cuenta de cualquier cosa.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días, hija. Te veo un poco nerviosa.

-No no estoy nerviosa. Solo he quedado con mi mejor amigo de la infancia del cual no he sabido nada en 5 años. Y no estoy nerviosa me voy a morir de los nervios.

-Hija te voy a dar un consejo, cuando llegues allí se tu misma.

-Gracias mamá.-Cogí una manzana del canasto y fui a mi habitación a comérmela.

Todo era tan extraño, no había visto a nadie ni a Alice, ni a Emmett que por la chismosa de Alice se habrá enterado de lo de ayer y de esa manera se ha enterado también Jasper y Rosalie. Y no había visto a ninguno, y aunque no los hubiera visto hubiera oído la música de Emmett a todo volumen y a Alice gritándole que bajara el volumen. Esto era raro y los conocía lo suficiente y estaban haciendo algún plan. Sería un plan por todo lo grande ya que Alice era el cerebro del equipo y no hacía nada sencillo y como siempre Emmett la seguiría al igual que Jasper y Rosalie. ¿Por qué todos conspiraban contra mí?

Cogí mi ropa y me di un baño. Cuando salí me envolví en una toalla y me seque el cabello con el secador. Me vestí con una camiseta de tirantas azul ajustada al cuerpo, unas faldas vaqueras y unas converse, del mismo color de la camiseta, un poco por debajo de las rodillas. El cabello me lo deje suelto con los bucles cayéndome por la espalda.

Cogí mi bolso y me fui directa a mi coche y conduje hasta el centro comercial. Estaba esperando a Edward en frente de la cafetería donde aviamos quedado, porque miré dentro y no estaba.

De pronto lo vi con su escultural cuerpo, con ese cabello castaño cobrizo que tanto le caracteriza, alto como yo lo recordaba, y sigue igual o más guapo que cuando lo conocí.

-¡Bella!

-¡Edward!-Fui corriendo hasta el y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Te he echado de menos estos años pajarito.-Dijo ese precioso chico que tenía delante de mi.

-Y yo a ti pajaroto.

Así era como nos decíamos de modo cariñosos porque mientras que estábamos en el orfanato cuidábamos a algunos niños pequeños y de vez en cuando le poníamos Pocoyó en la televisión. El a mi empezó a decirme pajarito porque era pequeñita y yo le empecé a decir pajaroto a raíz de Pocoyó.

-No te as olvidado de cómo me llamabas me creía que no te ibas a acordar.-Dijo mientras andábamos hasta la cafetería y pedimos lo que queríamos y nos sentamos en un banco que había por hay.

-Como no me iba a acordar, esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida. No es que ahora me pueda quejar de la vida que llevo, pero esa etapa ha sido la más feliz, con una gran diferencia. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo digo fueron los mejores, pero ahora no me puedo quejar.

-¿Tienes algún hermano en esa familia? Háblame un poco de tu familia.

-No, no tengo ninguno. Como dice Esme, mi madre adoptiva, soy hijo suyo y además hijo único, es muy simpatica y amable me cayó bien desde el momento en el que la vi. Mi padre, Carlisle, dice que es como si fuera su hijo de sangre, el es muy generoso, amable, rara vez se enfada, tampoco tiene motivos,… cuando los conozcas ya sabrás lo que te digo. Me quieren demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero me he acostumbrado. ¿Tú tienes algún hermano? Cuéntame algo sobre tu familia.

-Yo si tengo dos hermanos postizos, Emmett y Alice, son un par de diablos Alice es el duendecillo diabólico y Emmett, para que me entiendas, no para de gastarme bromas, en realidad me llevo bien con ellos pero cuando están por molestar no hay quien los aguante. Y Karen, mi madre adoptiva, es demasiado observadora para mi gusto, es muy amable y cariñosa y Anthony, mi padre postizo, de vez en cuando hablo con el, pero en todo este tiempo no hemos llegado a conectar del todo. Pero parecemos una familia de verdad. Estoy deseando que los conozcas, les caerás genial a todos. Llevamos una vida muy buena por lo que veo.

-Si, llevamos la mejor vida del mundo y ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Quieres ir a conocer a mi familia? Y ya te quedas a comer en casa.

-Si por supuesto, pero tengo que llevar el coche a casa. Y así ya de paso conoces tú también a mi familia. Vienes detrás mía en el coche y así sabrás donde vivo y tú si quieres puedes cenar en casa.

-Si, claro.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, resulta que habíamos aparcado el uno al lado del otro. Arranque y un precioso y Flamante volvo plateado iba detrás mió. Llegue a casa. Mi casa no estaba tan lejos del centro comercial.

Nos bajamos del coche.

-Bella, bonito jardín.

-Gracias.

Caminamos hacía la puerta.

-Mamá.

-Dime hija.-Dijo ella saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Quisiera presentarte a Edward Cullen.

-Encantada soy Karen Brandon.

-Encantado señora Brandon.

-Dime Karen, por favor.

-Edward- hable yo- vamos a la sala.

-Vale.

Cruzamos el pasillo que había hasta la sala y al entrar estaban todos.

-Chicos me gustarías presentaros a Edward Cullen. Edward ella es Alice y Emmett Brandon y ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale.- Dije señalando a cada un mientras los iba nombrando.

Alice se levanto y se puso delante de el.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy una gran fan tuya.

-Encantado.

-Encantados.- Dijeron los demás.

-Encantado.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos allí un rato.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo

-Si.

Nos levantamos y nos despedimos de los allí presentes.

Fui a la cocina y allí estaba Karen.

-Mamá, Edward y yo nos vamos no voy a comer aquí me ha invitado a comer a su casa.

-Vale, cariño, que te lo pases bien.

-Gracias, mamá.-Y con eso crucé la puerta y me fui.

Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa. Estaba tan espectacular yo no me imaginaba que iba a ser así de mayor. Se ha tenido que llevar una decepción porque yo sigo igual de poca cosa que siempre, nadie se fijaba en mi antes por mis grandes gafas de pasta y ahora porque después de eso sigo pareciendo un esperpento. Lo ha tenido que pensar por eso siempre seré su amiga y no algo mas.

-Vamos Bella siéntate.-Dijo abriéndome la puerta y cuando yo entre el la cerro. El dio la vuelta al auto abrió su puerta entro y cerró y nos pusimos camino a su casa.

Estamos en un silencio que para ser franca no era incomodo.

-Tu familia es muy…-dejo la frase inconclusa.

-Rara.

-No quería decir eso sino que es muy simpática.

-Ahh.

-Tu color favorito sigue siendo el azul, ¿no?

-Si. ¿Y tu comida favorita sigue siendo la lasaña?

-Si.

Nos empecemos a reír de todo de lo que nos empecemos a acordar.

Su risa sonaba tan musical que en ese momento me dieron ganas de besarlo, pero no me tuve que contener porque el seguramente tendría novia. El seguía igual que siempre su risa, su hermosura, su forma de caminar,… era igual a como yo le recordaba.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Me quede alucinada con la casa que tenía o debería de decir mansión. Mejor casa. Era una casa adorable y preciosa con un jardín realmente hermoso. La casa tenía dos plantas y era muy grande.

Nos encaminemos a las escaleras que había para entrar a la casa. Por dentro la casa era mas alucinante las paredes que daban al exterior eran grandes ventanales, las paredes del interior eran blancas como la nieve. En ese salón había un gran piano.

De repente salieron dos figuras de una de las salas. El hombre era alto, rubio de facciones perfectas. La mujer era castaña, muy guapa con la cara en forma de corazón.

-Hola mamá, papá. Ella es Isabella Brandom.

-Hola- dije. No se me ocurría nada más que decir. Les ofrecí mi mano para que la estrecharan.

-Hola soy Carlisle Cullen.- me estrecho la mano.

-Hola Isabella soy Esme Cullen.

-Señor y señora Cullen díganme Bella.

-A mi dime Carlisle.

-Y a mi Esme me siento mas vieja de lo que en realidad soy.

Durante un rato me que mirando el espectacular piano que tenían en la esquina del salón.

-¿Tocas?-Dijo Esme señalando el piano.

-Si, en realidad si.

-¿Puedes tocar algo?

-Si podría, pero me da algo de vergüenza.

-No te tiene que dar vergüenza. Venga tócanos algo.-Dijo empujándome.-Cielo, ¿os quedáis a comer?- se lo estaría preguntando a Edward.

-Esa es la idea mamá, sino te molesta.

-No me molesta que os quedéis.

Yo ya estaba sentada en el piano. Cuando se callaron me dieron ánimos para tocar la canción. Escogí la canción de Debussy "Claro de luna". En cuanto Edward la escucho se sentó a mi lado en el banco y el me acompañó tocando. No sabía que conocía esa melodía. Poco después deje que el tocará solo, y poco segundos después se escucho una dulce y animada melodía que nos alegró el alma a todos.

-¿Por qué lloras?

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que no me lo dijo.

-Es que la canción es muy bonita. No se si te acuerdas, pero soy muy sensible.

-Si no me voy a acordar de mi diversión. Cuando te veía llorando mientras estábamos viendo las Barby´s con las niñas y así la vieras 1000 veces seguías llorando.

-Ojalá tuviera yo algo de lo que reírme de ti, pero que yo recuerde los niños se reían de ti porque cantabas canciones para chicas y nunca me digites en quien estaban inspiradas.

-Eso si es verdad. Y todavía no te voy a decir en quien me inspiraba.

-No me tienes confianza.

-No es que no te tenga confianza te lo voy a decir pero en otro momento.

-Me lo dirás otro día aunque no te pregunte.

-Claro.

Nunca me lo había dicho y sabía que no me lo iba a decir nunca.

La tarde en su casa fue genial, me lo pasé muy bien con Carlisle y Esme. Me la pasé hablando con Carlisle de libros y me enseño su biblioteca particular con un montón de libros modernos, de los antiguos como los de Shaquespeare que son mis favoritos. Estuvimos comentando sobre un montón de libros e intercambiando opiniones. Las opiniones de la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran de opiniones afirmativas. Con Esme estuvimos hablando sobre decoración, de la pasión que tenemos los tres, Edward, ella y yo, por la música. En la decoración hay que hacer que en la habitación haya varios colores pero que haya armonía. Me dio ideas para decorar mi habitación, pero antes la tenía que ver para que quedara bien, le dije que otro día. En resume me lo he pasado genial. Edward me dijo que no podía venir a comer a casa como me había prometido

Después de pasar la tarde en casa de Edward el me levó a casa.

Alice vino a preguntándome después de que me aseara y cenara.

-Edward me parece un chico estupendo aunque no he hablado con el. ¿Qué habéis hecho en su casa?

-Pos nada he tocado el piano luego el me ha acompañado tocando. Luego comimos y después estuve hablando con su padre, Carlisle, de libros que hemos leído. Y su madre, Esme, me ha dado clase de decoración y hemos estada hablando de música. En todo esto Edward no se ha separado de mi y hemos estado hablando todos juntos de todo. Hasta que Carlisle se ha ido a trabajar y después Edward me ha traído aquí y todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?-Dijo Alice.

-Si me lo he pasado muy bien, no sabes cuanto me he divertido.

-Bueno eso esta muy bien. Bueno ya conoces a tus suegros, Bella.

-Ellos no son mis suegros.

-Bueno no te pongas así yo solo te digo que lo van a ser.

-Alice no me digas que ahora ves el futuro.-Dije rodando los ojos.

-No pero lo presiento en lo mas hondo de mi ser.

-Como puedes decir eso anda ve a acostarte, que se ve que hoy no has dormido mucho. Ui ahora que me fijo bien eso es una arruga en tu preciosa frente.

-No lo dirás enserio-Dijo yéndose a mirarse al espejo.-Eres muy mala Bella.

-Ya lo sé.

Ella se fue y me dejó dormir tranquila. Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen. Soñaba que me casaba con el.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5. ¿Será la Bella que yo conocí?

Edward POV 

No puede dormir en toda la noche así que me puse a componer una canción.

Estaba en mi piano y oí a Esme llamándome.

-Edward, hijo, vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con Bella.

-¿Qué hora es?-Dije soñoliento.

-Son las nueve y cuarto.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación cogí las cosas para ducharme y me fui en mi precioso Volvo al que hoy le debía su velocidad.

Llegue al centro comercial y fui directo a la cafetería. Y nada mas vislumbrar la cafetería vi a ese ángel de cabellos chocolate y ojos café con el cabello lo llevaba suelto y con los bucles cayéndole por la espalda. Llevaba camiseta de tirantas azul ajustada al cuerpo, unas faldas vaqueras y unas converse, del mismo color de la camiseta, un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Le quedaba muy sexy. Había crecido desde la última vez que la vi, pero yo sigo siendo más alto.

En cuanto me vislumbro corrió hacía a mi.

-¡Bella!-Dije con mucho entusiasmo

-¡Edward!-Dijo ella.

-Te he echado de menos estos años pajarito.-le dije el mote que tantas veces le había querido repetir en cuanto la viera.

-Y yo a ti pajaroto.

Nos pusimos ese mote cuando estábamos en el orfanato, porque veíamos Pocoyó con los niños.

-No te as olvidado de cómo me llamabas me creía que no te ibas a acordar.-Empecemos a caminar hasta la cafetería y pedimos lo que queríamos y nos sentamos en un banco que había por hay.

-Como no me iba a acordar, esos fueron los mejores años de mi vida. No es que ahora me pueda quejar de la vida que llevo, pero esa etapa ha sido la más feliz, con una gran diferencia. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo digo fueron los mejores, pero ahora no me puedo quejar.

-¿Tienes algún hermano en esa familia? Háblame un poco de tu familia.-Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-No, no tengo ninguno. Como dice Esme, mi madre adoptiva, soy hijo suyo y además hijo único, es muy simpatica y amable me cayó bien desde el momento en el que la vi. Mi padre, Carlisle, dice que es como si fuera su hijo de sangre, el es muy generoso, amable, rara vez se enfada, tampoco tiene motivos,… cuando los conozcas ya sabrás lo que te digo. Me quieren demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero me he acostumbrado. ¿Tú tienes algún hermano? Cuéntame algo sobre tu familia.

-Yo si tengo dos hermanos postizos, Emmett y Alice, son un par de diablos Alice es el duendecillo diabólico y Emmett, para que me entiendas, no para de gastarme bromas, en realidad me llevo bien con ellos pero cuando están por molestar no hay quien los aguante. Y Karen, mi madre adoptiva, es demasiado observadora para mi gusto, es muy amable y cariñosa y Anthony, mi padre postizo, de vez en cuando hablo con el, pero en todo este tiempo no hemos llegado a conectar del todo. Pero parecemos una familia de verdad. Estoy deseando que los conozcas, les caerás genial a todos. Llevamos una vida muy buena por lo que veo.

-Si, llevamos la mejor vida del mundo y ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo. ¿Quieres ir a conocer a mi familia? Y ya te quedas a comer en casa.

-Si por supuesto, pero tengo que llevar el coche a casa. Y así ya de paso conoces tú también a mi familia. Vienes detrás mía en el coche y así sabrás donde vivo y tú si quieres puedes cenar en casa.

-Si, claro.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, resulta que habíamos aparcado el uno al lado del otro. Arranque y un precioso y BMW M3 azul turquesa iba detrás mia.

Su casa era preciosa tenía un jardín precioso. La casa por fuera estaba decorada en colores claros.

Nos bajamos del coche.

-Bella, bonito jardín.

-Gracias.-Ella se sonrojó.

Caminamos hacía la puerta.

-Mamá.

-Dime hija.

-Quisiera presentarte a Edward Cullen.

-Encantada soy Karen Brandon.

-Encantado señora Brandon.

-Dime Karen, por favor.

-Edward vamos a la sala.

-Vale.-Conteste.

Cruzamos el pasillo que había hasta la sala y al entrar había dos chicos y dos chicas sentados en los sofás.

-Chicos me gustarías presentaros a Edward Cullen. Edward ella es Alice y Emmett Brandon y ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale.- Dijo señalando a cada un mientras los iba nombrando.

Alice se levanto y se puso delante de mi con cara de ilusión.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy una gran fan tuya.

-Encantado.

-Encantados.- Dijeron los demás.

-Encantado.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos allí un rato.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo

-Si.

Nos levantamos y nos despedimos de los allí presentes.

Me fui a la puerta a esperar a Bella ya que ella estaba hablando con su madre. Al poco rato salió.

-Vamos Bella siéntate.-Dije abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente.

Un poco del trayecto a casa fue bastante callado

-Tu familia es muy…-deje la frase inconclusa.

-Rara.

-No quería decir eso sino que es muy simpática.

-Ahh.

-Tu color favorito sigue siendo el azul, ¿no?-Dije.

-Si. ¿Y tu comida favorita sigue siendo la lasaña?

-Si.

Nos empecemos a reír de todo de lo que nos empecemos a acordar.

-Ya hemos llegado.

En cuanto vio mi casa parecía que le había dado algo.

Después de que reaccionara, subimos las escaleras y entramos en el salón de casa. A los dos minutos Esme y Carlisle aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola mamá, papá. Ella es Isabella Brandom.

-Hola.

-Hola soy Carlisle Cullen.

-Hola Isabella soy Esme Cullen.

-Señor y señora Cullen díganme Bella.

-A mi dime Carlisle.

-Y a mi Esme me siento mas vieja de lo que en realidad soy.

Durante un rato se que mirando mi piano.

-¿Tocas?-Dijo Esme señalando el piano.

-Si, en realidad si.

-¿Puedes tocar algo?

-Si podría, pero me da algo de vergüenza.

-No te tiene que dar vergüenza. Venga tócanos algo.-Dijo empujándola.-Cielo, ¿os quedáis a comer?

-Esa es la idea mamá, sino te molesta.

-No me molesta que os quedéis.

Ella empezó a tocar la canción que menos me esperaba "Claro de luna" de Debussy. Me encamine allí y empecé a tocar con ella la canción. Al poco rato ella me dejo a mí solo tocando y empecé a tocar la canción que compuse esa noche. Cuando termine y me volví hacía ella estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que la canción es muy bonita. No se si te acuerdas, pero soy muy sensible.

-Si no me voy a acordar de mi diversión. Cuando te veía llorando mientras estábamos viendo las Barby´s con las niñas y así la vieras 1000 veces seguías llorando.

-Ojalá tuviera yo algo de lo que reírme de ti, pero que yo recuerde los niños se reían de ti porque cantabas canciones para chicas y nunca me digites en quien estaban inspiradas.

-Eso si es verdad. Y todavía no te voy a decir en quien me inspiraba.

-No me tienes confianza.

-No es que no te tenga confianza te lo voy a decir pero en otro momento.

-Me lo dirás otro día aunque no te pregunte.

-Claro.

La tarde en casa, se lo estab pasando muy bien con Carlisle y Esme. Nos la pasemos hablando con Carlisle de libros y me enseño su biblioteca particular con un montón de libros modernos, de los antiguos como los de Shaquespeare que al parecer son sus favoritos. Estuvimos comentando sobre un montón de libros e intercambiando opiniones. Las opiniones de la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran de opiniones afirmativas. Con Esme estuvimos hablando sobre decoración, de la pasión que tenemos los tres, Bella, ella y yo, por la música. Esme le dio ideas para decorar su habitación. Después de que se cansara de estar allí la lleve a su casa.

Después de llegar a casa me recosté en la cama y me dormí. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6. No lo dirá enserio.

Bella POV

Edward y yo ya estábamos en la universidad de Los Angeles. Vivíamos en el mismo apartamento. Los dos estudiábamos música. Los dos queríamos músicos.

Edward y yo retomemos nuestra amistad y seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo.

Alice estaba estudiando con nosotros en la universidad para ser asesora de imagen. Emmett estudiaba para ser médico. Jasper estaba estudiando para ser profesor de historia.

Y Rosalie estaba estudiando para ser abogada. Al principio nadie la tomaba en serio por ser rubia, pero cuando vieron que en cada examen que hacía sacaba un diez. Todo el mundo empezó a tomarla en serio.

En realidad yo quería ser más que una amiga para Edward pero eso no va a pasar nunca. Yo lo amo hasta alcanzar lo inimaginable y el siempre me vera como su amiga

Empezó a soñar la canción de mi teléfono con la canción de Take a bow de Rihana. La canción que más me identificaba en este momento.

-¿Diga?

-Bella, soy yo Edward.

-Hola Edward. ¿Qué querías?

-Nada. ¿Sabes como llegar al claro que hay cerca de campus?

-Claro es donde vamos a ver las estrellas de vez en cuando.

-Si. Estoy allí y me gustaría que vinieras. Te tengo que decir una cosa importante.

-Ok. Estaré allí lo antes posible.

Colgué.

Cogí las llaves del coche y salí de casa y cerré la puerta. Después fui a donde estaba el coche aparcado, me subí y puse dirección al claro.

Estaba cerca del campus así que llegue en un periquete y allí estaba el esperando cargado en un árbol, pero no había rastro de su coche.

Y allí estaba ese espectacular ángel, estaba entre nervioso y no se algo más había, no se creo que era inseguridad.

-Edward ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

-Ya me lo puedes decir.

-Espera un momento.

Esperé todo lo que el quiso, hasta que se decidió a decírmelo.

-Lo que siento por ti es ternura y pasión, tu me haces sentir lo que hay en mi corazón, el amor que siento por ti no me cabe en el pecho y mucho menos en el corazón. Yo nací para ti desde que te conocí no he amado a nadie que no fueses tu. Y Ahora se que morir es como estar sin ti. Te miro a ti y es como si viera las estrellas brillar. Solo en tus ojos veo la verdad. He estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento y no sabía como decírtelo. No puedo bajarte una estrella si puedo tratarte como a una de ellas. Podría bajarte las estrellas y escribirte en cada una de ellas "Te amo" si tu me lo pidieras Cuando te fuiste intente vivir sin ti, pero no puede. No se si sentirás lo mismo que yo, pero creo que me da igual. Bella, Te amo.

El cerró los ojos un tanto desilusionado y acto seguido bajo la cabeza un poco resignado.

-Edward, yo también te amo.-Levanto la mirada un tanto sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Edward, es verdad.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Si.

-Desde cuando sientes esto por mí.

-Desde que te vi solo en aquel orfanato. Nunca he olvidado aquella promesa que me hiciste de que nunca te olvidarías de mí y así ha sido. Yo creía que te gustaba otra.

-Como has podido pensar eso si no me separo de ti y siempre te miro de manera especial. Te amo desde que éramos pequeños, desde aquel día en que te acercaste a mi se encendió una llama y con el tiempo esa llama fue creciendo y creciendo hasta cuando dejemos de vernos, y entonces llegue a darme cuenta de que te amaba sobre todas las cosas que hay en este mundo. Bella eres la única que hace que mi corazón vaya más lento y más deprisa al mismo tiempo. Bella noto un vació en el pecho y es porque me has robado el corazón. Tienes mi corazón desde que nos separamos aquel día en aquel orfanato. Pero no llores.

Estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta. El me atrajo hacía su pecho y empezó a pasar la mano rítmicamente por mi espalda.

El era todo lo que yo necesitaba para vivir.

-¿Estas ya bien?

-Si.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Si

-No me he traído mi coche, así que me tendré que ir contigo.

-Si claro.

No pusimos en pie y nos fuimos a mi coche.

-¿Puedo conducir yo?

-Si claro.

El me abrió el lado del copiloto y cuando yo entre el cerro. Cruzó por delante del coche y se sentó en el lado del conductor. Nos pusimos en cinturón y pusimos rumbo a la universidad.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Edward dio un volantazo a la derecha y un camión se nos hecho encima y dimos tres vueltas de campana y entonces se volvió todo negro.


	7. Chapter 7

que hacerlo.

Edward POV

Estos últimos meses han sido maravillosos.

Pero aunque lo había pasado con mis amigos no podía quitarme a Bella de la cabeza. Ella es lo mejor que me a podido pasar en la vida. Cuando ella me toca o yo la toco a ella es como si me diera una corriente eléctrica. Con los demás soy otra persona y con ella soy yo mismo. Ella es la única que cuando me abraza mi corazón va más lento y más deprisa al mismo tiempo.

"_Voy a decírselo."_Pense, " _Edward es tu oportunidad no puedes tardar mas, sino la vas a perder y luego te arrepentiras"_

Cogí mi teléfono y marque el número de Bella. Me lo cogió al segundo toque.

-¿Diga?-Dijo la melodiosa voz de detrás del teléfono.

-Bella, soy yo Edward.

-Hola Edward. ¿Qué querías?

-Nada. ¿Sabes como llegar al claro que hay cerca de campus?

-Claro es donde vamos a ver las estrellas de vez en cuando.

-Si. Estoy allí y me gustaría que vinieras. Te tengo que decir una cosa importante.

-Ok. Estaré allí lo antes posible.

Me recosté en la base del árbol esperando a que aquel ángel de cabello castaño apareciera.

Me perdí mirando las estrellas de lo único que me di cuenta fue de la llegada de mi queridísima amiga

Ella se acercó a mí, lo puede notar por sus pasos inseguros.

-Edward ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?- Esa voz angelical me saco de mi ensueño.

-Nada, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.- Le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya me lo puedes decir.

-Espera un momento.

Como se lo iba a decir, estaba claro que a ella le gustaba un chico que aunque ella me decía que no yo sabia que si.

-Lo que siento por ti es ternura y pasión, tu me haces sentir lo que hay en mi corazón, el amor que siento por ti no me cabe en el pecho y mucho menos en el corazón. Yo nací para ti desde que te conocí no he amado a nadie que no fueses tu. Y Ahora se que morir es como estar sin ti. Te miro a ti y es como si viera las estrellas brillar. Solo en tus ojos veo la verdad. He estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento y no sabía como decírtelo. No puedo bajarte una estrella si puedo tratarte como a una de ellas. Podría bajarte las estrellas y escribirte en cada una de ellas "Te amo" si tu me lo pidieras Cuando te fuiste intente vivir sin ti, pero no puede. No se si sentirás lo mismo que yo, pero creo que me da igual. Bella, Te amo.

Baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos un tanto resignado, porque sabía que me iba a rechazar.

-Edward, yo también te amo.- Levante la mirada un poco sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Edward, es verdad.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Si.

-Desde cuando sientes esto por mí.

-Desde que te vi solo en aquel orfanato. Nunca he olvidado aquella promesa que me hiciste de que nunca te olvidarías de mí y así ha sido. Yo creía que te gustaba otra.

-Como has podido pensar eso si no me separo de ti y siempre te miro de manera especial. Te amo desde que éramos pequeños, desde aquel día en que te acercaste a mi se encendió una llama y con el tiempo esa llama fue creciendo y creciendo hasta cuando dejemos de vernos, y entonces llegue a darme cuenta de que te amaba sobre todas las cosas que hay en este mundo. Bella eres la única que hace que mi corazón vaya más lento y más deprisa al mismo tiempo. Bella noto un vació en el pecho y es porque me has robado el corazón. Tienes mi corazón desde que nos separamos aquel día en aquel orfanato. Pero no llores.

Estaba llorando. La atraje a mi pecho nos sin antes limpiarle las lagrimas. Le pasaba las manos rítmicamente de su espalda disfrutando de su aroma.

Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba para vivir.

-¿Estas ya bien?

-Si.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Si

-No me he traído mi coche, así que me tendré que ir contigo.

-Si claro.

No pusimos en pie y nos fuimos a mi coche.

-¿Puedo conducir yo?

-Si claro.

Le abrí el lado del copiloto y cuando entre cerré la puerta. Crucé por delante del coche y me senté en el lado del conductor. Nos pusimos en cinturón y pusimos rumbo a la universidad.

Iba atento a la carretera y de repente un camión se nos echo encima, di un volantazo, pero aun así se nos echo encima y dimos tres vueltas de campana. Cuando paremos mire a Bella ella estaba inconsciente con varios cortes en la cara al igual que yo. Decidí salir del coche cogerla y alejarme un poco del coche. Entonces saque mi móvil del bolsillo y llame a mi madre y le dije lo que había pasado y que llamara a la ambulancia. Cuando colgué me di cuenta de que tenia una gran brecha en la cabeza y de pronto me desplomé en el suelo y lo vi todo negro.


End file.
